lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Fighters of Lapis: Lunarplasma
Fighters of Lapis: Lunarplasma is a spin-off of the Fighters of Lapis series and follows shortly after the events of The Battle for Tomorrowland. It features a somewhat different battle system than previous games in the series. Gameplay Story Songs Starting Music= *Audiomachine - Helios *Eyna - Cursum Perfectio *Daft Punk - Television Rules the Nation *Daft Punk - Robot Rock *Alan Silvestri - The Avengers Theme *The Temper Trap - Fader *Adele - Rumors *Rasmuz - Dead Pixel Song *Florence and The Machine - Cosmic Love *Pogo - Doo D'Doo *Approaching Nirvana vs Chase & Status - No Strings for Time *Approaching Nirvana - No Strings for Time *Hans Zimmer - Mombasa *Hans Zimmer - Time *Snow Patrol - Called Out In The Dark *Rezonate - Pump It! *Daft Punk - Voyager *Jack Trammell - Tactical Dominance *Paul Jebanasam - Prelude *Stephen Walking - Top of the World *Daft Punk - Steam Machine *Yoko Shimomura - Access the Grid *Yoko Shimomura - Digital Domination *Yoko Shimomura - Rinzler Recompiled *Yoko Shimomura - Darkness of the Unknown *Briskeby - Electro Boy *C148 - Shit with a Twist *Superhuman - Icarus *Daft Punk - Get Lucky *VCMG - Skip This Track *VCMG - Single Blip *VCMG - Spock *Lavender Town RMX - DJTheFishhead *Imagine Dragons - Radioactive (Synchronice Remix) *C2C - Delta *CHVRCHES - It's Not Right But It's Okay *C2C - Le Banquet ft. Netik, Tigerstyle, Rafik, Kentaro & Vajra *Gowe - Aurora *Cornel Wilczek - Kings of Power *Cornel Wilczek - Kings of Violence *Cornel Wilczek - Rebirth *Gorillaz - Empire Ants *Joey Fehrenbach - Way Out Here *Madeon - Imperium *Super Metroid Music - Brinstar Overgrown Vegetation Area Mix *St. Vincent - Surgeon *Gorillaz - Welcome to the World of Plastic Beach *Gorillaz - Plastic Beach *Pentatonix - Daft Punk *M4SONIC - Weapon *Aivi Tran and Steven "Surasshu" Velema - Dance of Swords (Steven Universe Soundtrack) *Aivi Tran and Steven "Surasshu" Velema - I Am Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe Soundtrack) *Cheetahmen Theme (Instrumental) *Distance Soundtrack - Departure *Distance Soundtrack - Ground Zero *Nuclear Throne OST - Main Theme *Nuclear Throne OST - Yung Venuz *Super Smash Bros. (Wii U) - Duck Hunt Medley *Super Smash Bros. (Wii U) - The Mysterious Murasame Castle Medley *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Adventure Map *Portal 2 OST Volume 2 - I AM NOT A MORON! *Dainumo - Empire Ensemble *Dainumo - Rebel Reprise *The Lego Movie Videogame - Back From Reality Mission Theme (Battle & Combat) *Yume Nikki - BGM 14 *Fat Boy Slim - Weapon of Choice *Let's Phantom - Feel The Bassline *Momoiro Clover Z - Lost Child (Noisia Remix) *Fusk Asker - Bully *Tony Core - Chu-Va-Shy *Steven Maar & Original Me - Dreams Won't Wait *Sean & Bobo - Swing It *Auralnauts - Misty Mountains (Beat It) *Ed Harrison - Tin Soldiers OST *Superman by Goldfinger NEW *Major Lazer & DJ Snake - Lean On (feat. MØ) NEW |-| Hidden Music= *Juno Reactor - Mona Lisa *New Order - Blue Monday *Coldplay - Paradise *The Widdler - Lost In Space *The Widdler - Lost In Space Pt. 2 *C418 - Incredible *Kevin McLeod - Mechanolith *The Killers - Human *Daft Punk - Human After All *Daft Punk - Musique *Daft Punk - One More Time *The Glitch Mob - Drive it Like You Stole It *Multiple Artists - Toyager *Hans Zimmer - Mind Heist *The Glitch Mob - Fortune Days *The Glitch Mob - We Can Make The World Stop *The Glitch Mob - Seven Nation Army (Remix) *Jack Trammell - Stand and Become Legendary *Mark Petrie - Aurora *Zack Hemsey - This Is Our Legacy *Paul Jebanasam - Prelude Version *deadmau5 - The Reward Is Harder, Better, Faster & Stronger Cheese (Unreleased) *Plumb - Manic *Chaosphere - Hammer Smashed Halo *Dainumo - Batbomb *Pogo - Dumbo Remix *D-Jahsta - Slug Bass (P0gman Remix) *Reverse Enginears - Space Effect *Ramin Djawadi - Driving with the Top Down *Al Bizzare - Fire Breazze *Noisestorm - Backlash *Noisestorm - Airwaves *Liltommyj - Goof Troop Boop *Pendulum - Watercolor (Deadmau5 remix) *Ikaruga - Butsutekkai *Takashi Tateishi - Doctor Wily Stage Theme *Awolnation - Kill All Your Heroes *??? - Regular Show Ending Theme *??? - Gravity Falls Opening Theme *??? - Elevate Keyboard (Regular Show) *Yoko Shimomura - Gigabyte Mantis *Yoko Shimomura - The Dread of the Night *Yoko Shimomura - Sinister Sundown *Yoko Shimomura - Sacred Distance *Swedish House Mafia - Greyhound (Original Mix) *Sedi & Meyerson - Shellshock (Original Mix) *Space Buddha - Mental Hotline *Yaz - Situation *Hans Zimmer - Time (Auva ChillStep Remix) *Florence And The Machine - Cosmic Love (Seven Lions Remix) *Phaeleh feat. Soundmouse - Afterglow (Akira Kiteshi Remix) *ADELE - Skyfall *Sencit Music - Something To Fight For *Passion Pit - Take a Walk *Seba - Painted Sky (Talon dubstep Remix) *Daft Punk - Rinzler (Kaskade Remix) *Metric - Synthetica *Bear McCreary - Maverick Regeneration *Skifonix - Flatline *Tut Tut Child- Run The Show *TVDS - For You *Rogue - Adventure Time *Pegboard Nerds - Self Destruct *Approaching Nirvana - Dark Side Up *Approaching Nirvana - I Dream in SNES *Tag Team - Pig Power in the House *UN Owen Was Her? - ZUN *Madness - Muse *Sky Travellers - JulesKennedvitch *Rocktronik - Pegboard Nerds *UN Owen Was Her? (Ronald McDonald Mix) - ZUN *Bug Hunt - Skillrex *The 88 - At Least It Was Here *The Fixx - Beautiful Friction *Mark Tortorici - Invader Zim Credits *Daft Punk - Get Lucky (David A Remix) *Sonic Colors Music - Aquarium Park Act 1 *Sonic Heroes Music - Power Plant *Pogo - Aye Aye *Flo-Rida - Good Feeling (MusicWillNeverDie Remix) *Doni - Metal Man Theme Electro Remix *Mother 3 Music - Battle Against The Masked Man *Florence and the Machine & Calvin Harris - Spectrum (Remix) *Henry Jackman - The Winter Soldier *CHVRCHES - Recover *M83 - Intro *M83 - Midnight City *M83 - Reunion *M83 - Where the Boats Go *M83 - Wait *M83 - Raconte-Moi Une Histoire *M83 - Train to Pluton *M83 - Claudia Lewis *M83 - This Bright Flash *M83 - When Will You Come Home? *M83 - Soon, My Friend *M83 - Mirror *M83 - My Tears Are Becoming a Sea *M83 - New Map *M83 - Another Wave from You *M83 - Splendor *M83 - Year One, One UFO *M83 - Fountains *M83 - Steve McQueen *M83 - Echoes of Mine *M83 - Klaus I Love You *M83 - Outro *P.SUS - A Long Time Ago *Dainumo - Light Speed *Jeesh - Sky Walking *Pogo - Yoda Yodel *P.SUS - The Rebel Alliance *Dainumo - Sidious *Jeesh - Saberz and Laserz *P.SUS - I Know... *Dainumo - Star Story *Jeesh - Han and Leia *P.SUS - Sith Saber *Dainumo - Artoo! *Dainumo - Luke *Dainumo - Luke (Extended) *Jeesh - The Force *D!tto - 3 Wishes (Remix) *Dainumo - Skywalker *Super Smash Bros. - Flat Zone (Melee) *Hugger Mugger - Where You At *I. V - All Stars Remix *I. V - I Wanna Race With You *Mighty Switch Force - Love You Love You Love (Vocal Mix) *Pogo - Perth Milks It *Pogo - Kadinchey (D!tto Remix) *Pogomix Mashup (Remastered) *Tegen Toppa Gurren Lagann - Rappu ha Kan no Tamashii da! *Pogo - Time Machine *Rival - Wandering *100bpm - Anymore (Astronaut VIP Mix) *??? - Walk on Water *??? - Sidewinder (Original Mix) *Jeesh - Hero of Time *??? - One for All, All for One *??? - We are One *Mystery Skulls - Ghost *Aivi Tran and Steven "Surasshu" Velema - Sugilite Theme (Steven Universe Soundtrack) *Distance Soundtrack - Monolith *Distance Soundtrack - Destination Unknown *Nuclear Throne OST - Sewer Theme *Nuclear Throne OST - Crown Vault Theme *Super Smash Bros. (Wii U) - Crazy Orders Selection *Super Smash Bros. (Wii U) - Master Orders Selection *Portal 2 OST Volume 3 - Your Precious Moon *Röyksopp - Sordid Affair *Röyksopp - The Alcoholic *HomestarRunnerTron - Bing (Groundhog's Day Pogo Tribute) *Audible - Stark's Suit (Iron Man Remix/Pogo Tribute) *The Lego Movie Videogame - Skydive Theme *Pogo - Hundred Acre Flurry *Pogo - Hundred Acre Rain Category:Games Category:Fighters of Lapis Category:Fighters of Lapis: Lunarplasma Category:Solo Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Crossovers Characters Starter Category:Games Category:Fighters of Lapis Category:Fighters of Lapis: Lunarplasma Category:Solo Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Crossovers Unlockable Stages New Starter Stages Returning Starter Stages New Unlockable Stages Returning Unlockable Stages Items Assists Trivia Category:Games Category:Fighters of Lapis Category:Fighters of Lapis: Lunarplasma Category:Solo Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Crossovers